clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 6 (November 21, 2005)
---- 'CAPTURED' This just in! Over the past week, we have had reports of "little fluffy things" being spotted in the Snow forts, Night Club, and Hockey Rink. At first we didn't take it seriously, but late last night one was captured as proof that they do exist! So far they seem to be safe and actually a little friendly. We will continue to study the captured animal and let you know what we find out. Thank you to all the penguins who helped in this investigation. We will announce more tomorrow. Stay tuned! ---- Featured Area 'THE LOUNGE' Above the excitement of the Night Club lies a casual room for penguins to hang out. It's known as The Lounge. The Lounge is a newer addition to Club Penguin. Originally, the Night Club was only one floor, but we realized that penguins can't just dance all day, they need a place to rest their flippers, so a second floor was built. Of course, we can't mention the Lounge without mentioning Astro-Barrier, the popular arcade game. It's a very simple game to learn, but it has more secrets in it than any other game currently in Club Penguin, including ten secret levels, with more levels on the way. ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' 'MORE JOKES!!!' knock, knock who's there? wing wing wing wing who? wing wing, pick up the phone already. - from manny and melly Q: Why did the penguin put lipstick on its head? A: Because he wanted to MAKE UP his mind - from Sly Cooper Q: What do you call a snail on a ship?? A: A snailor - from winnger Q: What do you get if you cross a hair dresser with a dog? A: A shampoodle - from Crystal0417 Q: Why did the computer cross the road? A: Because the chicken programmed it - from kezzaz Q. Why did Cinderella get kicked out of the football game? A. Because she kept running away from the ball. - from usher raymon Q. What is a penguins favorite snack? A. A burrr-ito! - from Munkyluvr Penguin Q: Why did the one-handed man cross the road? A: To get to the second hand shop. - from ymur Q: How long should a doctor practice medicine? A: Until he gets it right! - from hehe66 ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page A penguin goes to the doctor and tells him he broke every bone in his body. The doctor tells him thats impossible. The doctor gives the penguin an easy test. He says touch you head. The penguin does so and yells OW in pain. He continues saying OW for his legs, ribs, and even his flippers and the doctor says he will perform an X-ray. The doctor comes back and says "I have good news and bad news, the good news is that you didnt breal every bone in your body, the bad news is..." What has the bad news? (Hint: he did break something.) - submitted by Manax ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' Eating by the Cafe on a nice sunny morning Swimming and spashing with all my friends Being nice to others, never get in Trouble Our fun Never, Never ends - by Snuffy Donuts are good, donuts are great Just like the one that I just ate. Jelly-filled our sugar-glazed. Just take a bite and you'll be amazed. Two bucks, three bucks, Whatever you can, eat them in trucks. Eat them in the house or on the go They're so good you can't say no. - by DONUT Hello there My little friend I Hoped to someday see you again Lets all go off and play and I Promise well dance the night away - by ButterToast2 I cannot fly. I Could not fly. All of the other birds go by. But I can swim Better than him. I think it is better to fly, I sometimes want to cry, When the day goes by. But I have my friends. I dont want that to end! With Smithy, Norp and Bang, Those are the friends in which i hang. - athi11 Snuggle up penguins! Its freezing out there! Snuggle up penguins! From your toes to your hair. Snuggle up penguins! Don't put up a fight. Snuggle up penguins! So you can be warm on a cold winters night! - HyperDancer3 ---- Comics =Answer to riddle: "You broke your flipper." = ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005